Tomorrow better then today
by Ella2
Summary: It's about Serena having fight with her mum. ...read it


Author:Ella  
Title:Tomorrow better then today  
I don't own sailormoon but i do own my story  
  
'Serena where are you going '  
'i'm going to visit the ducks.where do you think i'm going.....i'm going out with my friends'  
'after you have done your room and homework'  
'i won't be out long and i can do my room when i come home later and my homework isn't going to be collected tills nexts week'  
'you will do them now ,not later or next week get it young lady'  
'i will just not now mum so lay off will you god'  
'i won't lay off,aslong as you live here i do what i tell you'  
'i might as well live with dad atleast i don't have to take this shit from him'  
'i don't want to fight with you so go to your room and clean it,then do your homework'  
'yeah what ever atleast i don't have to see you'  
'don't puch it young lady your room now and with your attitude you won't be going any where tonight'  
'okay okay whatever while your at it why don't you just ground me too'  
'don't push it your room now'  
i went up the stairs and slammed the door.I went to the window and sat there looking out.i just had to do my homework and   
clean my room and my mum is going to let me leave i don't think so i rather be in here for years then suck up to her.  
What they big deal i mean i can do my room later and do my homework when i get home.I walked from my window to my bed and   
climed into the covers.  
Why can she just lay off,why does she alway attck me i know i have been nice to hear but why do she always on my case i mean  
why not on sammy.He gets to do everything he wants and i don't even get to hangout with my friend because of some housework  
that i can do when i get home later.I picked up the phone and called my friends Mina who is bright and carzy ideas and advice  
if you want to be with her you wouldn't be bored i mean i might get into to trouble but it's worth it when it comes to her,  
Lita isvery strong person,great fighter and great cook i mean you would just want to move in with her because you know you would never ever need to go to cafe or   
other place for food,Ami is smart wise she would alway brings you down to earth when you where flying up in the clouds,she alway  
right says the right thing at the right time and you learn alot from her.Raye is annyoing brat,strong minded,i mean she not  
afrid to give you a piece for mind and she can be ungreatful sometimes but she is strong person,she knows what she wants and  
she won't let anyone or anything get in her way but deep down inside she is caring loyal and loving,just doesn't show that  
character often which i would love to see more of so when i finshed talking to them all then i decide to take a shower and   
put on my nightgown.When i got out from shower i put on my nightgown and decide to call Darien.  
'Serena dinner is ready'  
i heard my mum yell and i did know if i should go down stairs,i didn't want to face her but one thing was clear and that was  
i was very hungry.I went down and saw mum and Sammy sitting at the tabel and talking to each other.I just sat down and ate my  
dinner and left after i ate my dinner to my room.I didn't say a shit to mum during the dinner.I picked up my comic book and  
read it but after a while i get bored and picked up my phone and dialed Darien's number.  
'Hello'  
'Hi babe what's up'  
'Just doing my homework and you'  
'mum and i got into another fight and i'm kind of pissed off but i'll survive'  
'well i hope i can bring you to a better mood princess'  
'i'm already in better mood because i'm talking to you'  
'i miss you princess'  
'not as much as i'  
'how did that thing go with Andrew babe'  
'It went all right,we almost blow up the whole buliding'  
'it was wasn't that bad'  
'ha ha are you kidding it was really bad i mean if it was for me we be dead now,that's the last time Andrew talk me into doing something crazy'  
'ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...well just stay out of the lab for a change babe'  
'I almost died and your laughing,know i know your not going to miss me when i'm gone'  
'Babe come on it's just so funny.ha..ha..ha..ha.ha i would miss you and i wouldn't let anything happan to you..and bye the  
if you die i never rest tills i find you'  
'i wait for you to find me princess'  
'well just be greatful that you didn't die'  
'i am and i'm really greatful that i have a really loving,caring and understanding girlfriend and always be greatful to that,  
i got to get my homework done.I love you princess'  
'I love you prince goodnigh'  
'goodnight princess'  
i hung up on him climed into my bed and looked at the moon and smiled.I have done my homework or my bed i guess i have to do  
them tomorrow,My anger was towards my mum was washed a way.I guess i have to change my habit but i guess it going to take time  
Roma wasn't bulit in a day.I guess i have to see what tomorrow bring.it better not be like today i mean i had enough faighting  
to last me my whole time.I guess time is to expensive to waste and you don't have your mum forever nather i guess i own her  
just now and then to help around the house.it's not alot to ask.Lots of thing changed after dad moved out but i guess it's not  
as bad as it could have been.I'm just lucky i have people who love me and stick by me no matter what,not everyone is that lucky  
and i guess some times we forget about that.I closed my eyes and went to sleep hoping tomorrow was better then today. 


End file.
